


Hurt

by NotEvenCloseToStraight



Series: Short Stories! [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Bearded Steve Rogers, Bottom Tony Stark, Divorce, Emotional Sex, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, No Happy Ever After, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Rough Sex, So much angst, Stony - Freeform, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 19:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight
Summary: Post CACW and Steve comes back to visit Tony.Rough Sex Ensues.This is one of the few things Ive written without a happily ever after so grab some tissues.





	Hurt

“Tony.” Steve stepped from the shadows, hands clenched by his sides, a concerned look on his face. “Tony, honey, are you drinking again?” 

“Steve.” Tony drained the last of his whiskey and set the glass down with a thud. “Imagine running into you here. Left the star spangled suit at home, huh?” 

He was bitter and angry, and Steve felt each word like a knife in his gut. 

“Tony.” He moved further into the room and took the bottle right out of Tony's hands. “No more, tonight, huh? Please?” 

“Well, then give me something else to keep my mind off of everything.” Tony's eyes were bloodshot, but his words were crystal clear and dangerously sharp. “Isn't that why you are here? Distract me. Be good for something other than---” 

“Shhh.” Steve hushed him with a kiss, slow and easy, sweet and achingly tender and Tony hated it.

_ Fuck  _ he hated it, but that didn't stop him from hooking his fingers in the black combat suit and dragging Steve closer, trying to push the kiss into something  _ harder  _ but Steve shook his head and cupped his jaw and whispered, “No, honey. Not like that. Not tonight.” 

“Damn it.” Tony started to yank away, but Steve didn't let him go far, keeping a big hand spread over the small of Tony's back, the other carding through sharply spiked hair until it was mussed and touchable, stroking down Tony's neck and around to trace his jaw, over a goatee that wasn't near as neat as it used to be, now that Tony didn't care as much. 

“Steve, I don't want this.” Tony pulled away again, reaching for his bottle of whiskey. “I don't want sweet. Either fuck me, or get out.” 

“Tony---” Steve started to argue, and Tony flung the bottle at the wall, smashing expensive crystal and smattering alcohol up the wall. 

“Either fuck me or get out.” he repeated. “What's it gonna be, Rogers?” 

“Fine.” The muscle in Steve’s jaw jumped as he clenched his teeth. “ _ Fine _ . Take your clothes off.” 

“Fuckin’ make me.” Tony bit out and reached over the bar for another drink. 

“That's enough.” Steve ordered and Tony laughed, but Steve wasn't joking. “I said  _ enough _ .” he snapped and grabbed at Tony's wrist, holding him still, wedging his big body up against Tony's and pinning him to the bar. 

“Come on.” Tony muttered and pushed his ass back against the solid weight of Steve’s hips. “Just fuck me, come on.” 

“Tony just give me a minute to--”

“Oh come  _ on _ , Captain.” Tony laughed again and Steve closed his eyes, because it was the worst sound he had ever heard. “You telling me that super serum doesn't let you get it up in just a few min--- _ mmph _ !” 

Steve spun Tony around, shoving him right back into the bar and crushing their mouths together in an angry kiss, dragging teeth over bottom lips, sucking hard on twisting tongues as they slid and curled together. 

“Yes. Yes like that.” Tony gasped, and his hands were everywhere-- tugging at Steve’s hair and scratching through his beard, digging into broad shoulders and holding tight around a tapered waist, locating the hidden zipper on the black suit and yanking at it until Steve pulled away just long enough to strip it off and then Tony could touch  _ skin _ . 

“ _ Fuck _ .” Steve swore when Tony attacked his neck, bruising kisses and hard bites trailing down to his collarbone, nails ripping down his bare chest until he reached the waistband of Steve's pants and started pulling at that too. 

“I want you naked too.” Steve panted , framing Tony's face in his hands, rubbing his thumbs over Tony's cheekbones, desperately trying to get the moment back under control. “Let me see you, sweetheart.” 

“We don't need to be naked for this.” Tony disagreed, and started kicking out of his pants, shoving them aside and grabbing at Steve to grind their hips together. “And I'm not your sweetheart, so fucking  _ stop  _ with the pet names.” 

“Tony--” Steve groaned at their erections rubbed together, as Tony started yanking at his pants again, reaching down to get his hand around Steve’s cock. “Tony!” little more than a yelp this time and Tony closed his eyes, pumping quickly over the hard length.

“Don't make me wait.” Tony demanded, tossing his head back so Steve would lick and nuzzle at his throat. “Come on.” 

“Tony--” Steve groaned and fumbled for the lotion that Tony kept conveniently on the bar for exactly this. “Slow down just a--”

“Give it here and I'll do it.” Tony grabbed at the lotion and Steve slapped his hand away, pumping a generous amount into his hand and blowing on the thick creme to warm it. 

“Turn around.” he snapped-- god he didn't mean to snap but Tony was pushing him to his limit-- and when Tony turned back to the bar, bending over and resting his forehead on the marble top, Steve reached down low, his fingers searching for where Tony was---

“You’re already ready.” Steve froze. “Tony you are already-- why--?” 

“Don't worry.” Tony sounded exhausted. “He used a condom.” 

“You’re with someone else?” Steve was  _ furious  _ all the sudden, furious and  _ hurt  _ and betrayed and about eight hundred other emotions he knew he didn't have a right to feel but was still drowning in their intensity. Suffocating in the face of  _ physical proof _ that Tony had moved on. 

“Who?” His voice dropped low and dangerous but it didn't stop him from pushing first one and then two fingers inside Tony, feeling that he was open, but not very-- used, but far from stretched. “Who is it?”

“God, I couldn't tell you his name.” Tony rolled his hips into the touch, and Steve shoved a third one in, wanting to scream at the idea of someone  _ nameless  _ fucking the man he loved. “Maybe Victor? Brock? Some buff name like that. Does it matter?” 

“It fucking matters!” Steve hissed, and pushed his own pants down his thighs, slicking a hand over his cock and bumping up against Tony's entrance. “Of  _ course  _ it fucking matters!” 

“If it mattered that much, you’d be here wouldn't you?” 

Steve thrust in hard, and maybe he should have gone slower, he knew he absolutely should have prepared Tony more but  _ god  _ he was angry. Angry and devastated and he still wanted Tony so badly he could hardly see straight, so he snapped his hips forward and filled Tony in one solid stroke and the beautiful brunette scraped his nails across the bar top and moaned low in his throat. 

“More.” was all he said, bracing himself as best he could. “ _ More _ , Steve.” 

Steve tried to run a soothing hand up Tony’s back, over his hips, tried to apologize for that first rough push, but Tony shook his head against the gesture so Steve put both hands on Tony's waist and gritted his teeth. “Hold on.” 

_ It hurt  _ and Tony bit his lip bloody trying not to scream.  _ It hurt,  _ or maybe it should have hurt, but Tony just needed to feel something, needed to feel anything, so even the hurt felt good, and then it bled into sharp enough pleasure that he could stop muffling his cries, and just let himself moan and gasp and beg for more. 

And he begged--  _ goddamnit Steve, yes please please please. Why are you always so good, why are you so good for me, jesus fucking--don't stop. Oh god please don't stop _ \-- he begged without caring how it sounded or how loud he was, because the compound was empty anyway, there wasn't anyone to hear him. 

So he begged, and swore and pleaded for everything Steve could give him, and Steve gave him  _ everything _ . 

Every stroke into Tony's body felt like perfection, every push through that gorgeous heat felt like coming home, and Steve knew he was going to regret this, he  _ knew  _ he was going to regret it but  _ fuck  _ Tony begged for him just like he used to, like he did when they could still fall asleep next to each other, when they could wake up in the middle of the night and do this all over again, except this time, he wasn't going to. He couldn't just stay, he couldn't ever just stay anymore, so he closed his eyes and bent forward until his forehead rested between Tony's shoulder blades and took him harder, took him faster, left bruises on Tony's waist, and forced him further against the unyielding edge of the bar--

\--and still Tony begged for more. 

Steve reached around to try and touch Tony, to run his fingers over a body and down a cock he knew as well as his own, and Tony pushed his hand away. 

“Let me touch you.” he grunted. “Let me make you feel---”

“Don't.” Tony's voice was ragged, his breathing choppy and harsh and when Steve ran a hand up Tony's stomach to rest over his heart, he could feel it beating nearly out of control. 

He could feel the edges of the arc reactor too, the new one they had replaced after Siberia, and he wanted to cry at the memory, but Tony shifted beneath him, tightened around him and he was jolted back to the moment, to the sound of their skin slapping together, to the slide of his cock through slick heat, to the way Tony was starting to shake and whimper and come apart beneath him.

So Steve changed the angle of his thrusts, tried to shift just right so he was stabbing over Tony's prostate with every stroke and Tony's voice shot to nearly a scream as he hurtled towards his orgasm and Steve clenched his teeth so he could hold on-just-long-enough---

Tony came shouting Steve’s name, reaching out and grabbing Steve’s hand, needing something to ground himself as he spilled onto the floor and Steve held him close, held him tight, one hand over the arc reactor the other holding Tony's hips still as he thrust once, twice, and then ground his hips against Tony's ass, jerking helplessly as his cock pulsed and jumped, pouring into Tony's body, riding the crest of his orgasm until he could barely stand, until his knees were weak and he slumped against his love, until Tony whimpered a little and went limp beneath him. 

“Tony.” he murmured, and lay the softest kiss he could manage on the back of Tony's neck. “Honey, I---” 

“Get out.” Tony was crying, scrubbing tears from his face, but he pushed back, shoved at Steve until the blonde stopped leaning on him. “Did you hear me?” 

“Tony.” Steve pulled from him carefully, wincing at the rush of come that dripped down Tony's thighs, but the genius seemed like he didn't notice, reaching down to put his pants back on without ever turning around. “Please, let me--”

“I said get out.” Tony leaned over the bar and got the bottle that he had been reaching for originally, uncorking it and taking a long swig before turning back around, dark eyes flicking uncaringly over Steve's spent body. “We’re done here.” 

“I can stay tonight though.” Steve cleaned himself up with bar towel and zipped his pants, grabbing his shirt but not putting it back on. “Until sunrise, at least, then I have to go. I probably shouldn't say, but dammit I want to--”

“I don't care.” Tony shrugged and took another drink. “Get out.” 

“Tony---” Steve reached out beseechingly, palm up coaxingly, but Tony didn't budge. “Please. I  _ miss  _ you. I love---” 

“ _ Don't _ !” Tony snapped, and then wiped a hand over his mouth, over his eyes and folded his arms. “Look. This was the last time anyway. As much fun as it is having you sneak into my room to fuck me once every few months--” he swallowed hard and grabbed a file, shoving it at Steve. 

“The UN granted my request to bring you guys home. T’ Challa should be getting the news tomorrow, you guys should be home by the end of the month.” 

“Tony this is incredible.” Steve gaped down at the papers. “This is wonderful. We can start over, honey. We can rebuild the team and--” 

“ _ You _ can.” Tony interrupted. “I'm um-- I've taken a job consulting for SHIELD. Or whatever is left of SHIELD. I shouldn't have to suit up at all, ever again, which seems like a waste considering I've got this again.” he tapped the arc reactor. “But the team-- it's yours. You can have them, I don't want them. I don't want this life anymore.” 

Steve was speechless and Tony reached for another file, tapping it against his palm hesitantly. 

“I don't want…  _ anything  _ about this life anymore.” He handed Steve the file, and waited for the Captain to open it, to scan the first page. “Shockingly enough, it's not real good on my mental health to have my husband coming by for a booty call every once in a while…” he shrugged. 

“Tony,  _ no _ .” Tears filled Steve’s eyes and Tony looked away. 

“Tell Bucky I said hi, alright? I'm sure the two of you will keep each other plenty warm when you move back to the compound.” 

He left then, closing the door quietly on his way out, leaving Steve staring down at divorce papers. 

Tony had already signed them.

 


End file.
